notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Merp Modules
Name Setting Time Frame Publication Edition Series A Spy In Isengard Isengard; Rohan about TA 3019 - Quest Game Campaign Setting Angmar -Land of the witch-king Angmar;Eriador about TA 1640 Campaign Setting Angmar Angmar;Eriador about TA 1640 Realms Empire of the Witch King Eriador;Angmar about TA 1640 Campaign Setting Angus McBride’s Characters of Middle-earth Middle-Earth varies Sourcebooks Arnor Arnor;Eriador TA 1643 Realms Arnor : The Land Arnor;Eriador TA 1643 Lands Arnor : The People Arnor;Eriador TA 1643 Peoples Assassins of Dol Amroth Dol Amroth;Belfalas;Gondor about TA 2800 Ready-To-Run Bree and the Barrow Downs Breeland;Arthedain;Eriador about TA 1700 Adventure Modules Brigands of Mirkwood Strayhold;eastern Rhovanion about TA 1636 Adventure Modules Calenhad A Beacon of Gondor Calenhad;Anórien;Gondor 2nd to 4th Age Fortresses Campaign and Adventure Guidebook Middle-Earth no specific Sourcebooks Court of Ardor in Southern Middle-earth Mûmakan;Utter South;Harad TA 1651 1982;1983 1st edition Campaign Setting Creatures of Middle Earth Middle-Earth No specific - Sourcebooks Dagorlad and the Dead Marshes Dagorlad;Uvanwaith;Rhovanion TA 1639 TA 1639 - Adventure Modules Dark Mage of Rhudaur Trollshaws;Rhudaur;Eriador TA 1409 Adventure Modules Darker than the Darkness the Shire; Arthedain; Eriador TA 3018 - Lord of the Rings Adventure Game Adventure Book Dawn Comes Early about TA 3018 - Lord of the Rings Adventure Game Adventure Book Denizens of the Dark Wood Mirkwood;Rhovanion TA 1640- Ready-To-Run Dol Guldur Dol Guldur; Mirkwood, Rhovanion TA 1640 - Citadel Dunland and the Southern Misty Mountains Dunland;Enedhwaith;Eriador TA 1640 - Campaign Setting Elves Middle-Earth no specific time - Peoples Empire of the Witch King Angmar; Eriador TA 1700 - Campaign Setting Ents of Fangorn Fangorn;Calenardhon/Rohan TA 1640 - Campaign Setting Erech and the Paths of the Dead Erech/Paths of the Dead;Ered Nimrais;Gondor TA 1640 - Adventure Modules Far Harad The Scorched Land Bozisha-Miraz;Far-Harad;Harad TA 1640 - Campaign Setting Forest of Tears Suza Sumar;Bozisha Miraz;Harad about TA 1640- Adventure Modules Gates of Mordor Morannon;Mordor about TA 1640- Ready-To-Run Ghost Warriors Dunland; Enedhwaith; Eriador about TA 1700 - Adventure Modules Ghosts of the Southern Anduin Ithilien;Gondor about TA 1640- Ready-To-Run Goblin-Gate and Eagle’s Eyrie Goblin-Gate;Northern Anduin Vales;Rhovanion TA 1640 - Adventure Modules Gorgoroth Gorgoroth; Mordor TA 1640- Campaign Setting Greater Harad Sirayn;Far Harad;Harad TA 1630- Campaign Setting Halls of the Elven-King Woodland-realm;Mirkwood; Rhovanion TA 2945- Fortresses Hands of the Healer Middle-Earth TA1637; FA 172- Sourcebooks Haunted Ruins of the Dunlendings Erech;Lamedon;Gondor TA 1638- Ready-To-Run Havens of Gondor Belfalas;Gondor TA 1640- Campaign Settings Hazards of the Harad Wood Suza Sumar; Far Harad; Harad TA 1640- Ready-To-Run Hillmen of the Trollshaws Trollshaws; Rhudaur; Eriador TA 1671- Adventure Modules Isengard and Northern Gondor Isengard;Calenardhon;Gondor TA 1442- Campaign Settings Lake Town Esgaroth;Rhovanion TA 1640- Citadel Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals Middle-Earth no specific timeframe- Sourcebooks Lords of Middle-earth Vol II: The Mannish Races Middle-Earth no specific timeframe- Sourcebooks Lords of Middle-earth Vol III: Hobbits, Dwarves, Ents, Orcs & Trolls Middle-Earth no specific timeframe- Sourcebooks Lorien & The Halls of the Elven Smiths Lórien/Eregion;Eriador/Rhovanion SA 1350; TA 1640- Campaign Settings the Lost Realm of Cardolan Cardolan;Eriador TA 1640- Campaign Settings MERP Combat Screen Middle-Earth no specific timeframe- - MERP System Middle Earth and adventure Guidebook Middle-Earth TA 1640- Sourcebooks Middle Earth Role-Playing Accessory Pack Middle-Earth TA 1640- MERP System Middle Earth Roleplaying Middle-Earth TA 1690 - MERP System Middle-earth Campaign and Adventure Guidebook I Middle-earth no specific time - Sourcebooks Middle-earth Role Playing Rulebook Middle-Earth TA 1690- Minas Ithil Minas Ithil;Ithilien;Gondor TA 1640 - Cities Minas Tirith Minas Tirith, Anórien; Gondor TA 1640- Cities/Citadel Mines of Moria Moria;Misty Mountains about TA 3020- Middle-Earth Quest Solo-Adventure Mirkwood Mirkwood; Rhovanion about TA 1640- Realms Mirkwood The Wilds of Rhovanion Mirkwood; Rhovanion about TA 1640- Campaign Settings Moria Moria; Misty Mountains TA 1640; TA 3000- Citadel Moria The Dwarven City Moria; Misty Mountains TA 1640; TA 3000- Campaign Settings Mount Gundabad Gundabad; Misty Mountains/Rhovanion TA 1640- Campaign Settings Mouths of the Entwash Calenardhon; Gondor about TA 1640 - Adventure Modules Nazgul’s Citadel Sirayn; Far Harad; Harad TA 1640- Fortresses Night of the Nazgûl the Shire; Arthedain; Eriador TA 3018- Tolkien Quest Solo-Adventure Northern Mirkwood:the Wood-Elves Realm Woodland Realm; Rhovanion TA 1640- Campaign Settings Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas Westlands TA 1637; TA 1702; TA 1900; about TA 2950- Sourcebook Northwestern Middle-earth Gazetteer Westlands TA 1637; TA 1702; TA 1900; about TA 2950- Sourcebooks Over the Misty Mountains Cold Trollshaws, Rhudaur, Eriador about TA 3018- LotrAG Gamebook Palantir Quest Westlands about FA 14- MERP 2nd Edition Adventures Perils on the Sea of Rhun Dorwinion; Rhûnaer;Rhûn TA 1014- Ready-To-Run Phantom of the Northern Marches Northern Marches;Rhudaur;Eriador about TA 1640- Ready-To-Run Pirates of Pelargir Near Harad;Harad TA 1640- Ready-To-Run Raiders of Cardolan Eryn Vorn;Cardolan; Eriador about TA 1640- Ready-to-Run Rangers of the North - the Kingdom of Arthedain Arthedain; Eriador TA 1640- Campaign Settings Rescue in Mirkwood Mirkwood; Rhovanion about TA 3019- Middle-Earth Quest Solo-Adventure Riders of Rohan Rhovanion/Rohan TA 1640; TA 1857; TA 1990; TA 2509; TA 2758; TA 3019; TA 3019; FA 02- Campaign Settings Rivendell The House of Elrondl Imladris; Rhudaur; Eriador about TA 1700- Adventure Modules River Running Eastern Rhovanion/Dorwinion about TA 1640- MERP 1st Edition Adventure Modules Rogues of the Borderlands Númeriador;Arthedain; Eriador about TA 1640- Adventure Modules Sea-Lords of Gondor: Pelargir and Lebennin Lebennin; Gondor TA 1640-TA 1680- Campaign Settings Shadow in the South Seven Lands; Utter South; Harad about TA 1640- Campaign Settings Southern Gondor : The Land Gondor FA 195; TA 1450; TA 1636- Lands Southern Gondor : The People Gondor FA 195; TA 1450; TA 1636 - Peoples Southern Mirkwood:Haunt of the Necromancer Realm of the Necromancer;Mirkwood; Rhovanion TA 1640- Campaign Settings Tales of the Westmarch Westmarch;Calenardhon;Gondor TA 1640- Campaign Modules Teeth of Mordor Morannon; Mordor TA 1640- Fortresses The Eyes of Oclanoc and other Tales Ethir Anduin; Gondor TA 1650- ready-to-run The Grey Mountains Ered Mithrin TA 1640- Campaign Setting The Inland-Sea Rhûnaer/Dorwinion;Rhûn TA 1640- Realms The Kin Strife Gondor ta 1432-1447 - Sourcebooks The Necromancer’s Lieutenant Realm of the Necromancer, Mirkwood, Rhovanion TA 1640- Ready-To-Run the Northern Waste Forochel; western Forodwaith TA 1640- Realms The Shire the Shire; Arthedain, Eriador ta 1600-1650 - Realms The Tower of Cirith Ungol and Shelob’s Lair Cirith Ungol; Mordor TA 1640- Adventure Modules Thieves of Tharbad Tharbad; Cardolan; Eriador TA 1409-1412- Adventure Modules Treason at Helm's Deep Helm's Deep; Rohan TA 3019- Middle-Earth Quest Solo-Adventure Treasures of Middle-Earth Middle-Earth - Sourcebooks Trolls of the Misty Mountains Rhudaur; Eriador TA 1640- MERP 1st Edition ready-to-run Umbar Haven of the Corsairs Umbar; Near Harad; Harad TA 1607- Campaign Settings Valar & Maiar Aman; Middle-Earth no specific timeframe- MERP 2nd Edition Peoples Warlords of the Desert Bozisha Dar; Far Harad; Harad TA 1640- Adventure Modules Weathertop Tower of the Wind Weathertop; Arthedain; Eriador TA 1409- Fortresses Woses of the Black Wood Eryn Vorn; Cardolan; Eriador ta ca.1640 - MERP 1st Edition ready-to-run Category:Role-Playing Category:MERP